Can you feel my heart?
by Dark-Elric
Summary: En la nada. En su interior. Dio indicios de vida. Al fin había renacido.[Basada un poco en la canción de Bring me the horizon.]


_**Can you feel my Heart?**_

Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V.

Leve muy leve intento frustrado de Counterpartshipping. No salió como esperaba :c

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos con rapidez, solo se encontraba allí como si hubiera permanecido en ese lugar toda una eternidad. Estaba parado, tal vez flotando. No se podía mover por su cuenta. Sus manos y piernas estaban entumecidas. Ni siquiera tenía la posibilidad de poder gritar. Sus ojos que parecían haber perdido la capacidad de ver, de a poco, lograron entre lo borroso distinguir una forma.

¿Alguien?

Fue allí cuando reaccionó. Estaba enfrente de él. Su propia inmovilidad terminó sin algún motivo. Pudo respirar con dificultad, todavía dudaba si estaba en el aire o en el agua.

Yuya estaba tan cerca como si se pudieran tocar con sus propias respiraciones. En ese ambiente, en la misma nada aparentemente.

También flotaba. A diferencia de él, sus ojos aún permanecían cerrados.

-¿Puedes sentirlo?

Esa pregunta carecía de significado.

Frío, calor, miedo, confianza... ¿Qué era lo que debía sentir?

Yuya parecía ignorarlo pero estaba allí. La distancia que los separaba era ínfima, quizás un par de centimetros pero algo le decía que era mucho más, como si algo más los separara. Algo que no podía distinguir.

Confundido por la situación, intentó acercarse, mas no pudo. Sus movimientos otra vez se vieron inútiles, no podia moverse.

-¿Puedes sentirlo...? -Volvió a repetirle a su homólogo oscuro pero con más lentitud. Abrió sus ojos dejando ver el brillo rojizo que emitían.

Algo pasaba ni siquiera podía recordar como era que habían terminado en un lugar como ese.

-¿Yuya?

Lo llamó sin hablarle. Se sorprendió por ello. Su voz había sonado con claridad a pesar de que sus labios no había salido palabra alguna. Podían comunicarse a través de su mente o eso creyó. Por lo que tenía una posibilidad. Con eso sería suficiente. Solo le faltaba... Como si lo hubiera deseado, sus manos recuperaron movilidad. Antes de que con un pellizco, pudiera comprobar de que esto no era un sueño, todo se oscureció de repente. No tuvo ni un segundo de poder escapar o prepararse. Fue un susto súbito.

Quizas había despertado pero eso no sucedió.

En medio de esa negra oscuridad, se empezaron a escuchar crujidos provenientes de cualquier punto posible, intentó moverse hacia algún lado, sin embargo, estaba dando manotazos en esa desconocida pesadilla. Los crujidos aumentaron, eran como si grandes pedazos de algo que no llegaba a ver se desmoronaban a su lado.

¿Tal vez edificios? ¿Estaba de nuevo en Heartland?

¿Qué era lo que sucedía?

Movió su cabeza desesperadamente para poder encontrar algún refugio pero todo era en vano. No sabía si estaba en peligro o no. Tampoco sabía si Yuya estaba bien.

¿A qué se refería? ¿Qué era lo que sucedía?

Se dio vuelta cuando sintió que alguien o algo se apoyaba sobre su hombro. Se giró, sin embargo, fue en vano. No había nada.

La claridad apareció como un milagro entre tanta desesperanza, trayendo consigo muchas incógnitas. Al fin observaba sus costados.

¿Eran paredes? No estaba completamente seguro pero veía como se rompían, como se deshacían ante sus ojos. Había grandes grietas de las cuales empezaba a ver como algo se escurría. No llegó a identificar qué era hasta que se acercó más.

Sus pasos resonaban por lo mojado de lo que parecía el piso. Su mano temblorosa lo tocó. Era algo viscoso, sucio, frío... No era agua sino...

-¿Sangre? - Su asombró no terminó allí.

Intentó alejarse de ello con horror. Estaba en todos lados, incluso podía percibir como si cayera una fina llovizna sobre él.

Tenía que encontrar a Yuya. Debía hacerlo con más prisa que antes.

.

La sangre brotaba sin fin. Su miedo había quedado en el pasado. No esperaba tener que gritar pero lo hizo. Gritó sin haber eco para buscarlo, no había respuesta.

-Yuto...

Alguien lo nombró en un suave susurro. No parecía la voz de Yuya*. ¿Tal vez era él? ¿Podía confiar?

.

Corrió tal vez por horas ante ese indicio de hallazgo. El cansancio lo agotó de a poco. Casi rindiéndose pudo visualizar algo. ¡Era alguien! Con el poco aire que tenía en sus pulmones, se impulsó para llegar hasta allí.

-¡Yuya!- gritó al verlo. Era él. Corrió por él con su poca estabilidad hasta que llegó Cuando estuvo prácticamente a su lado, tomó su mano. Y lo abrazó con fuerza. No le importó mancharse más.

Estaba arrodillado, mirando hacia la deriva misma.

-¿Puedes verlo? - le preguntó con miedo. Se deshizo del agarre de Yuto que estaba a su altura.

Luego de segundos, miró hacia Yuya que tenía una roja mirada perdida con desconcierto.

-¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? ¿Qué sucede Yuya? - lo tomó de los hombros moviéndolo para obtener una respuesta.

-La oscuridad...

Lo que antes había sido un brillo de esperanza, desaparecía.

No entendía en donde estaba ni por qué. Sus recuerdos tampoco le ayudaban, cada vez que lo intentaba veía lo que en algún momento había sido Heartland, su ciudad. Todo era demasiado confuso, estaba odiando esa maldita sensación de desconocimiento.

-La oscuridad se acerca. -continuó con lo que decía y se había detenido. Sentía que no podía decir más que lo evidente.

-¿Dónde estamos? ¿Cómo terminamos aquí? - preguntó buscando alguna salida. Insistió una última vez más. Quizás era su última oportunidad.

Yuya lo escuchó. No dudó en responder sin dejar de mirar a quién se acercaba. No estaba seguro de qué decirle tampoco.

Era a paso lento, arrastrándose con calma. A cada paso que daba, los acechaba una terrorífica sensación. Era como si todo se paralizara.

-No pude detenerlo. Les fallé a todos. Gané y todo se perdió. No quise que esto terminara así. Luego cuando me resistí, desperté aquí. - comenzó a lamentarse mientras se tomaba la cabeza.

Recordó el duelo con Yuri. Allí estaban perdiendo el control, estaban siendo consumidos.

Había una única opción entre tantas de dónde podían estar.

-Estamos en el interior...

-En el interior de su corazón. - dijo a sus espaldas ese ente interrumpiendo en esa inexistente paz entre ellos dos.

Su presencia los incomodaba. Su llegada no indicaba nada bueno. Aseguraba que habían perdido contra Zarc.

Asimiló todo. Se quedó observándolos de arriba para abajo, de izquierda a derecha.

-No puedes arreglar esto. Esto aquí terminó para ustedes dos. - dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor sin algún tipo de preocupación y fijaba sus ambarinos ojos en Yuya.

-¿Arreglarlo?

Incrédulo, la pregunta salió sola. Si había alguna forma de solucionar todo ese desastre, lo haría. Cualquier daño a Yuya no se lo perdonaría.

-El corazón de este fragmento es muy frágil. Su alma es demasiada transparente cualquier intento de oscuridad, lo corrompe y queda como está ahora. Ustedes dos han estado conviviendo juntos. Esto fue más forzado y doloroso para Yuya.

Su posible solución se dispersó.

Dirigió su vista hacia él y con esfuerzo, se levantó.

Vio como se levantaba uno de ellos. Lo estaba desafiando.

-¡Volveremos a ser uno! ¡Cada uno se convertirá en parte de mi! - les gritó sin cuidado. Les tendió su mano a la espera de su rendición.

-¡No! ¡Eso no sucederá! - defendió a Yuya ocultándolo con su tapado negro. - ¡No permitiré que un desastre ocurra! ¡No nos convertiremos en ti! ¡Jamás!

-Un fragmento inútil. - suspiró resignado moviendo sus brazos en signo de despreocupación.

Lo vio directamente y sin previa advertencia le dio un golpe en lo que debía ser o estar la boca del estómago. Yuto cayó como si nada.

-Son lo único que queda aquí. - suavizó su voz y se dirigió a Yuya que parecía irreconocible a lo que antes había visto - Te resistes demasiado. Pero todo esto se está rompiendo. - señaló lo evidente.

Cada segundo que pasaba las grietas aumentaban. Las paredes cedían.

-Aún podemos resistir, Yuya. No lo olvides. No olvides las sonrisas, el entretenimiento, a tu padre y a todos tus amigos. - insistió mientras se levantaba. No dejaría todo esto muy fácil para Zarc.

-Yuto. - llamó Yuya preocupado. No tenía que darse por vencido, al menos eso le estaba dando a entender.

-Mientras más lejos intentes llegar con esto, más se hundirán. - Mencionó. Se estaba entreteniendo con esos vanos intentos de sobrevivir.

Esta vez, Yuya se puso enfrente de Yuto y lo ayudó a levantarse. Ambos quedaron enfrentados a su contraparte completa. Con determinación, se preparaban para lo peor.

Se tomaron de las manos.

Rió. Su risa burlesca y exagerada los atormentó. Entendió que no los convencería por las buenas

Hizo tronar sus dedos.

No había frio, calor, miedo o algo parecido. Era como si un gran vacío se situara en su interior y se apoderara de todo. Sus sentidos se durmieron. Sus cuerpos también.

No tuvieron tiempo ni para un último suspiro.

Cayeron.

.

Los últimos fragmentos que le quedaba por dominar. Yugo y Yuri sólo se habían dejado llevar, sus emociones eran muy conflictivas. Les había dado el rumbo que quería y así los había convencido.

En frente de él, cuatro pequeñas llamas de fuego colorido que representaban a cada uno de sus fragmentos, flotaban a su alrededor sin ser libres. No las atrapó, todas ellas se unieron y fueron a lo que debia ser su corazón.

Segundos después, las grietas fueron tapadas lentamente. Unos extraños lazos aparecieron. Gruesos, delgados, de todos tamaños. Parecían ser venas y arterias.

La sangre comenzó a desaparecer. Vio con cierta ansiedad todo lo que ocurría.

Hasta que ocurrió el primero, el segundo y luego el tercero. Fueron sucesivos, sin parar tenian un ritmo exacto, casi invariable.

-Estoy vivo. Completamente vivo.

Un aura oscura lo rodeó. Se apoderó de él en medio de sus risas y locura. Al fin lo había conseguido. Después de una larga espera, de años todo ocurrió. Puso su mano en el pecho y lo sintió. Admiró a su renacido corazón.

* * *

Aquí de nuevo hasta el fin. Se supone que esto era parte de un reto semanal. De hace más de dos semanas xD No llegué a tiempo.

Pd: Salió el capítulo y no entiendo nada D:


End file.
